Yuta Birthday
by Dimytjx
Summary: penasaran mah langsung baca ae lah cekidot:V #Yuta#HappyYutaDay#TakoyakiPrince#OsakaMiracle


Yuta Birthday

"Bagaimana sang namjanya NCT kalo lagi nangis karna di kerjain"

Happy Reading

25, Oktober 2017 pukul 22.30

"Taeyong hyung" panggil Jaehyun pelan dengan kepala menunduk menandakan ia tak berani menatap hyung yang sedang ia ajak bicara itu.

"Ada apa Jaehyunie?"

"Hyung mianhae" suara Jaehyun kini terdengar seperti lirihan.

Taeyong maupun member lain yang melihat Jaehyun pun merasa bingung ada apa sebenarnya. Mereka masih berkumpul meski malam sudah semakin larut karna mereka berencana bergadang sambil main game bersama hingga pagi -ingin mereka- karna besok mereka tak ada jadwal.

"Sebenarnya kau kenapa Jaehyunie? Kenapa minta maaf eoh?"

"Akku aku" "heyy tidak usah gugup begitu" kini Yuta ikut bersuara saking tidak tahannya dengan adiknya yang sejak tadi sangat tidak jelas menurutnya, karna tak mau terus terang.

"Emm tapi berjanjilah kau tidak akan marah hyung" Jaehyun menatap Taeyong sambil memainkan jarinya gugup.

"Ne katakanlah"

"Eengg itu aku enng" "Jaehyun,-"

"Aku menghilangkan Cincin yang kau titipkan untuk ku. Maafkan aku hyung" Jaehyun memejamkan matanya takut melihat wajah hyung nya yang sudah pasti marah karna keteledorannya.

"Oh karna it- MWOO YAA JUNG JAEHYUN AKU KAN SUDAH BILANG UNTUK MENJAGANYA KENAPA MALAH KAU HILANGKAN KAU TAU ITU SANGAT BERHARGA UNTUK KU" bentak Taeyong setelah menyadari apa yang telah Jaehun lakukan.

Member lain bahkan sampai menutup kupingnya karna Taeyong membentak Jaehyun sangat keras bahkan Jaehyun sudah berlinang air mata sekarang ketakutan.

"Hiks maafkan aku hyung hiks aku tidak sengaja melupakan dimana aku menaruhnya hiks maafkan aku hyung"

"KAU FIKIR DENGAN KAU MEMINTA MAAF SAMBIL MENANGIS SEPERTI INI CINCIN ITU AKAN KEMBALI HAH. AKU TIDAK MAU TAU KAU HARUS MENEMUKANNYA" Taeyong kembali membentak Jaehyun tanpa kasihan meski adik yang katanya -kesayangannya- itu tengah menangis ketakutan.

"Taeyong -ahh sudah tenanglah kau membuatnya takut, jangan membentaknya terus kita bisa bicarakan semuanya baik-baik" Yuta mencoba membela Jaehyun ia kasihan melihat adiknya yang ia ketahui tengah ada masalah namun Taeyong malah membuatnya nangis seperti itu. Tentu saja dia tidak akan tinggal diam.

"Kalian juga kenapa diam saja. Taeil hyung harusnya kau melerai mereka jangan diam saja apa kau tidak kasihan melihat Jaehyun"

"Kau tidak mengerti Yuta Cincin itu sangat berharga bagiku. Itu adalah cincin yang diberikan nenek ku untuk ku berikan pada orang yang kusayangi tapi dengan bodohnya anak itu malah menghilangkannya" wajah Taeyong masih penuh dengan kilatan marah namun sedikit merendahkan suaranya saat berbicara dengan Yuta.

"Kalau kau memang merasa cincin itu sangat berharga kenapa kau titipkan pada sembarang orang. Harusnya jika memang itu penting bagimu maka jagalah sekarang sudah hilang kau malah menyalahkan orang lain"

"Sudah ku bilang kau tidak tau apa yang terjadi sebenarnya hingga aku memberikan cincin itu pada Jaehyun. Kutekankan aku tidak memberikan cincin itu pada sembarang orang karna aku menganggapnya sebagai adik yang dapat ku percayai tapi mana sekarang dia malah menghilangkannya. Jadi kau jangan sok tau berkata seolah cincin itu hilang karna kesalahan ku Yuta -sii. Dan kau Jung Jaehyun aku tidak mau tau malam ini juga kau harus menemukan cincin itu." Taeyong pergi dengan amarah yang menggebu-gebu.

Yuta dia membeku setelah Taeyong yang juga memarahinya. Baru kali ini Taeyong marah pafanya dengan tatapan yang terkesan sangat membencinya. Namun ia kembali tersadar dan menghampiri Jaehyun yang masih menangis menundukan kepalanya.

Sebenarnya Yuta juga bingung kenapa member lain tak ada yang angkat bicara entah karna mereka takut atau memang mereka tak mau peduli.

"Sudah Jaehyunie tidak apa-apa nanti ku bantu mencarinya ya. Sudah jangan menangis"

"Maaf hyung karna aku kau jadi ikut dimarahi Taeyong hyung hiks"

"Sudah tidak apa-apa ayoo kita cari dimana kau terakhir menyimpannya eoh?"

"Ku rasa rencana kita akan berhasil kkkkk"

"Ne hyung sepertinya begitu"

"Apa kau sudah menyiapkan semuanya?"

"Ne sudah hyung. Aku sudah menghubungi Mark dan katanya Dorm NCT Dream sudah tertata rapih untuk kejutan nanti"

"Baguslah"

Kira-kira percakapan itulah yang terjadi antara Doyoung dan Johnny setelah Yuta dan Jaehyun pergi berusaha mencari cincin yang sebenarnya tidak hilang.

Ya kini mereka tengah melakukan prank untuk kejutan Yuta yang hanya tinggal menghitung jam akan bertambah usia. Hhhh semakin tua saja Osaka Miracle itu.

"Kau yakin terakhir menyimpannya disitu Jaehyunie? Kenapa tidak ada ya"

"Aku yakin hyung hanya saja aku lupa setelahnya ku taruh mana yang ku ingat terakhir kali disitu. Bagaimana ini hyung Taeyong hyung pasti sangat membenci ku hiks"

"Heyy sudah jangan menangis sudah kau duduk disini dulu tenangkan dirimu aku akan mencarinya lagi arrachi"

"Ne hyung gomawo cari sampai ketemu ya hyung -kkkkk-" Jaehyun tertawa dalam hati 'sampai mata mu copot juga tak akan ketemu hyung:v'

Ting -pesan masuk dari Ten

-Jaehyun -ahh cepat ajak Yuta keluar kamar mu kita akan menjalankan rencana kedua-

-Oke-

sent

"Aaah Yuta hyung aku baru ingat kalau tadi aku sempat membawanya ke ruang kumpul bagaimana kita coba cari disana"

"Eohh begitu yasudah kajja" 'kenapa kau sangat polos hyung bagaimana kau tidak curiga sama sekali astaga Yuta hyung kkkk' monolog Jaehyun dalam hati.

"Coba hyung kau cari di dekat TV" Yuta hanya menuruti suruhan Jaehyun ia mencari kesana kemari hingga lelah namun tak kunjung menemukan yang sedang dicari.

"Eohh jadi begitu cara mu mencari barang yang harusnya kau temukan sendiri Jung Jaehyun. Pintar sekali kau malah menyuruh orang lain" sindir Taeyong yang entah kapan ada diantara Yuta dan Jaehyun.

"Tidak Taeyong -ahh" "tidak usah kau membelanya lagi Yuta -sii. Kau terlalu bodoh mau saja di bodoh-bodohi oleh anak ini"

Taeyong mendorong Jaehyun membuat hampir terjatuh karna tidak siap dengan dorongan yang cukup kuat itu.

"YAA Lee Taeyong tidak perlu mendorongnya begitu bisa kan. Jika kau marah padanya tidak perlu kasar begitu" Johnny membentak Taeyong kini ia yang mulai bereaksi.

Yuta menarik Jaehyun yang tengah kembali terisak kebelakang badannya mencoba menjaga adiknya itu yang sebenarnya tengah tertawa dibalik punggungnya:v.

"Kau tidak perlu ikut campur"

"Aku tidak akan ikut campur jika kau tidak main kasar" Johnny kembali menatap Taeyong dengan tatapan tajam.

"Sudah hei kenapa kalian malah bertengkar hah Johnny sudah biarkan saja orang itu dia memang sudah gila hingga tak kasihan pada adiknya sendiri" ketus Yuta sambil menatap Taeyong.

"Aku tidak akan seperti ini jika dia tidak membuat masalah lebih dulu"

"Kau yang membesar-besarkan masalah. Cincin itu pasti akan ditemukan tidak perlu bersikap kasar seperti tadi"

"Hahh sudahlah kau memang selalu pintar Yuta -sii. Yang harus kau ketahui saat ini cincin itu sangat berharga bagiku mungkin kau bisa menganggapnya sepele karna kau tidak pernah merasakan apa yang kurasakan jadi berfikirlah sebelum berbicara tuan Nakamoto Yuta"

Sesak mungkin itulah yang Yuta rasakan saat ini. Ya mungkin Taeyong benar ia bersikap seperti itu ya memang mungkin posisi Taeyong saat ini sangat tertekan karna hal yang sangat penting baginya telah hilang. Yuta jadi merasa bersalah namun ia juga tidak bisa melihat Jaehyun diperlakukan seperti itu terlebih lagi keadaan Jaehyun sedang tidak baik. Yuta membuang nafasnya kasar hingga jatuh setitip air mata yang sudah ia tahan sejak tadi entahlah ia merasa dadanya sangat sesak menahan air matanya sejak bentakan Taeyong padanya tadi.

Ia mengusap air matanya kasar dan membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Jaehyun yang masih menunduk. Oh tuan Jung kau sangat pintar berakting bahkan tadi ia masih tertawa dengan Johnny saat Yuta memejamkan matanya dan sekarang ekspresi dia sudah seperti bayi tengah menangis dengan wajah merah.

"Sudah jangan menangis lagi kita cari lagi ne" ucap Yuta lembut mengelus surai Jaehyun.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 23.45 itu menunjukan kalau sebentar lagi acara yang mereka rencanakan akan dijalankan. Dan sudah hampir dua jam Yuta masih mencoba mencari cincin Taeyong.

"Sudahlah hyung kurasa cincin itu memang sudah hilang" Jaehyun berucap lemas.

Jujur Yuta juga sudah mati rasa sebenarnya terus mengitari tempat yang sama tanpa mendapatkan hasil. Yuta mendudukan dirinya di samping Jaehyun lalu menghela nafas lelah.

"Bagaimana jika besok kita cari lagi dan sekarang kita istirahat dulu aku sudah sangat lelah" suara Yuta juga sudah sangat lemas.

"HYUNG HYUNG OH YUTA HYUNG TOLONG RENJUN PINGSAN HYUNG" jerit Jeno yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dorm 127.

"Astaga bagaimana bisa yasudah ayoo kesana Jaehyun -ahh"

"Ne hyung"

Mereka langsung berlari menuju dorm Dream. Yuta dengan terburu-buru membuka pintu dorm dream namun semuanya gelap membuatnya bingung.

26, Oktober 2017 pukul 00.00

"SAEING -IL CHUKAE HAMNIDA~ SAENG -IL CHUKAE HAMNIDA SARANGHANEUN YUTANIE SAEING -IL CHUKAE HAMNIDA WOOOO"

Kini semua member NCT berada didepan Yuta dengan Taeyong yang membawa kue ulang tahun untuknya. Yuta tak bergeming ia masih shock dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Heyy Yuta sadarlah kenapa malah diam saja tangan ku pegal tau memegang kue ini" tegur Taeyong.

"Taeyong kau ahh kalian oh astaga ya tuhan kalian mengerjai ku?" Yuta masih mencerna semuanya.

"Hehe ne Yuta maafkan kami ini kejutan untuk mu dan soal cincin itu hanya bohong belaka tidak ada cincin yang hilang kkkk"

Rasanya Yuta ingin menangis mendengar penjelasan Taeil. Ingin rasanya ia menangis kencang saking kesalnya apa mereka tidak mikir kalau ia sangat lelah mencari cincin yang bahkan sebenarnya tidak ada tapi ia mencarinya dengan sangat bodoh hingga berjam-jam mereka kejam sekali.

"Hwaaaa kalian jahat tidak tau kah kalian aku sangat lelah hiks mencari cincin itu kau juga Taeyong kau jahat sekali hiks" Yuta menangis histeris sambil berjongkok menutupi wajahnya seperti anak kecil oh seperti ini kah sang namja jika sedang menangis:v

Taeyong menyerahkan kue ditangannya pada Ten lalu ia meraih Yuta dan memeluknya.

"Aigoo maafkan aku dan juga yang lainnya ini hanya semata untuk memberimu kejutan ko. Heyy sudah jangan menangis mianhae" Taeyong mengelus punggung Yuta. "Kajja bangunlah dan tiup lilinnya lalu make a wish agar semua keinginan mu dapat terkabul" Taeyong membantu Yuta berdiri.

Yuta berdiri menghadap kue yang kini dipegang oleh teman sepercabeannya *oops lalu ia memejamkan matanya sambil berdoa. "Tuhan buatlah aku terus bersama orang-orang yang tulus menyayangiku. Permudahkanlah karir ku juga teman temanku jadikanlah NCT menjadi sebuah grup yang dapat bersinar layaknya matahari dan bulan untuk menyinari dunia amin" Yuta menyudahi doanya dan membuka matanya menampakan senyuman indahnya.

"Jeongmal gamshamida yeorobun hiks" "aigoo jangan menangis"

Mereka pun berpelukan bersama dengan Yuta yang masih terisak bahagia sambil berkata dalam hati 'terima kasih tuhan kau telah mempertemukan ku dengan mereka'.

F

I

N

Hwaaaaa happy birthday uri healing smile ini pertama kalinya aku buat ff untuk ngerayain ultahnya biasku only you Yutanie doa nya yang terbaik baut Yuta semoga makin makin deh pokoknya sehat terus dan jangan lupa bahagia ma prince

#HappyYutaDay

-Dimytjx-


End file.
